Object Shows in different languages
Tips of the Day (11/29/14) * Today there are 2 tips. This is the first tip. If Serbian is not listed, it is in Serbian, but the Serbian title is the Bosnian or Croatian title. Same with Italian. Not listed it is the English Title. Same With Swedish. Not Listed which kind of Swedish is the Swedish or English title (Finland for English) If what kind of Spanish and Portuguese is not listed, it's still in American and European. Same with French and Italian with Switzerland. If Swiss French or Swiss Italian not listed, still is in Swiss French or Italian. Same with Swiss German. Battle for Dream Island Afrikaans: Stryd vir Droom Eiland Albanian: Beteja për Ëndrra Ishull Arabic: معركة جزيرة الحلم Aragonese: Luitar de porque Dream Island Armenian: Ճակատամարտ համար երազի կղզու Aromanian: BFDI Assamese: প্রচাৰাভিযান সম্পদ মধুকৰ প্ৰতিচ্ছবি নাম Azerbaijani: Vuruşma üçün Röya Ada Basque: Ametsa Irla Aldeko Borroka Belarusian: бітва за Остров Дрім Bengali: স্বপ্নের দ্বীপ জন্য যুদ্ধ Bosnian: Bitka za Snova Otok Breton: Abalamour ma Emgann Dream Island Bulgarian: Битката за Дрийм Айлънд Burmese: အိပ်မက်ကျွန်းများအတွက်စစ်တိုက်ခြင်းငှါ Catalan: Batalla de per Somiar Illa Cebuano: Gubat alang sa Dream Island Chinese:战梦之岛 Corsican: Battaglia di per Dream Island Croatian: Bitka za Otok Snova Czech: Bitva za Ostrov Snů Danish: Kamp for Dream Island Dutch: Strijd voor Droomeiland (frequently), Kamp voor Droomeiland (occasionally) Esperanto: Batalo por Sonĝi Insulo Estonian: Võitlusejaoks Unistus Saarel Faroese: Bardagi fyri Dream Island Finnish: Kamppailu for Dream Island French: Bataille de pour Dream Island, Lutte de pour Rêver (Swiss French) Friulian: Foar Lotâ Dream Island Galician: Loitar de para Dream Island Georgian: ბრძოლა-თვის ოცნება კუნძული German: Kampf um Dream Island (frequently), Kämpfen für Dream Island (occasionally, Austrian German) Greek: Μάχη για Όνειρο Νησί Gujarati: સ્વપ્ન ટાપુ માટે યુદ્ધ Hebrew: קרב על אי חלום Hindi: सपना द्वीप के लिए लड़ाई Hungarian: BFDI Icelandic: Bardaga fyrir Dreym Eyjan Igbo: Agha nke Kaanchaana Agwaetiti Indonesian: Pertempuran untuk Pulau Mimpi Interlingua: Luctar de por Dream Island Irish: Cath do Oileán Aisling Italian: Battle for Dream Island, Lotta di per Isola Sognare (Swiss Italian) Japanese: ドリームアイランドの戦い Javanese: Perang kanggo Ngimpi Pulo Kannada: ಯುದ್ಧದಲ್ಲಿ ಫಾರ್ ಡ್ರೀಮ್ ದ್ವೀಪ Kazakh: Арманындағы Остров үшін шайқас Korean: 꿈의 섬 전투 Kurdish: Ceng ji Xewn Girav Lao: ສໍາລັບຮົບຝັນເກາະ Latin: Proelium de nam Somnium Insula Latvian: Kauja par Sapnis Sala Limburgish: Vlöchte for Dream Island Lithuanian: Kova dėl už Svajonė Sala Luxembourgish: Streiden well Dream Island Macedonian: Битка за Дрим Остров Malay: Pertempuran untuk Pulau Mimpi Maltese: Battalja fuq għall Gżira Ħolma Manx: Caggey da Dream Island Marathi: स्वप्न बेट साठी लढाई Mongolian: Мөрөөдлийн арлын төлөө тулаан Nepali: सपना द्वीप लागि लडाई Norwegian: Kampen for Dream Island Papiamento: Bataya pa Dream Island Pashto: شيطان خطا تر لاسه کولو لپاره بېله Persian: نبرد برای جزیره رویایی Polish: Bitwa o Wyspę Marzeń Portuguese: A Batalha da para Dream Island (Brazillian Portuguese), Luta de para Dream Island (European Portuguese) Punjabi: ਸੁਪਨੇ ਨੂੰ ਟਾਪੂ ਦੇ ਲਈ ਲੜਾਈ Romanian: Bătălie de pentru Visare Insulă Romansh: Lutgar perquoi che Dream Island Russian: Битва За Остров Мечты Saterland Frisian: Kampfje for Drööme Ailound Serbian: Bitka za Maštarija Ostrov Sinhala: සිහිනය දිවයින සඳහා සටන Slovak: Pre Bitka Sen Ostrove Slovenian: Bitka za Sanjati Otok Somali: Dagaal loogu Hamiga Jasiiradda Sorani Kurdish: جەنگ بۆ دوورگەى خەون Spanish: Batalla Por Isla de Sueño (American Spanish), Lucha de para Dream Island (European Spanish) Swahili: Vita kwa Ndoto Kisiwa Swedish: Slaget om Dream Island, BFDI (Gothenburg, Scania, and Finland) Swiss German: Schlacht für Tröim Inseln Tajik: Мубориза барои Ҷазира Орзуи Tamil: கனவு தீவு போர் Tatar: Sugyš šunlyktan Utraw Hyâllar Telgu: యుద్ధం కై డ్రీం ఐల్యాండ్ Thai: การต่อสู้เพื่อเกาะในฝัน Turkish: Savaş için Rüya Ada Turkmen: Göreşmek uçin Düýş Ada Ukranian: Битва за Дрім Айленд (Острів Мрій) Urdu: خواب جزیرہ کے لئے جنگ Uzbek: Kurash uchun Orzu Orol Vepsian: BFDI Vietnamese: Chiến đấu vì Hòn Đảo Trong Mơ Võro: Taplõma for Dream Island Welsh: Mrwydr gyfer Ynys Breuddwyd Western Frisian: Striid foar Dream Island Yoruba: Ogun fun Ala Erekusu Zulu: Empini ngoba Phupho Siqhingi Inanimate Insanity Afrikaans: Ontzield Malheid Albanian: Marrëzi Pajetë Arabic:الجنون جماد Armenian: Անմեղսունակությունը անկենդան Azerbaijani: Ölü Dəli Basque: Hildakoen Seiko Belarusian: Неадушаўлёны Шаленства Bengali:নিষ্প্রাণ জলাতঙ্ক Breton: Marv Birvilh Bosnian: Nežive Ludilo Bulgarian: Неживата Лудост Catalan: Bogeria Morts Cebuano: Buang Patay Chinese: 无生命的精神疾病 Chuvash: Вилӗм Тилĕрӳ Corsican: Abberazione Morte Crimean Turkish: Ölüm Tentek Croatian: Neživa Ludilo Czech: Neživý Šílenství Danish: Livløs Sindssyge Dutch: Inanimate Insanity Estonian: Elutu Vaimuhaigus Faroese: Frávik Deyði Finnish: Eloton Järjettömyys French: Folie inanimé (European French), Mort Folie (Belgian, Swiss and Canadian French) Friulian: Muart Dwylsin Galician: Morto Insania Georgian: უსულო სიგიჟის German: Unbelebten Wahnsinn Greek: Αψυχος Παραφροσύνη Gujarati: નિર્જીવ ગાંડપણ Hausa: Matattun Hauka Hebrew: טירוף דומם Hindi: निर्जीव पागलपन Hungarian: Élettelen őrület Icelandic: Dauð Geðveiki Igbo: Na-adịghị ndụ Ara Indonesian: Kegilaan Mati Interlingua: Folle Morte Italian: Inanimate Insanity, Follia Smorto (Swiss Italian) Japanese: 無生物狂気 Kannada: ನಿರ್ಜೀವ ಹುಚ್ಚುತನದ Kazakh: Жансыз Безумия Korean: 생명이없는 광기 Kurdish: Bêcan Dîn Latin: Inanimata Insania Latvian: Neprātīgo Garlaicīgs Limburgish: Onversjillig Verkiensje Lithuanian: Negyvoji Beprotybė Macedonian: Апатичен Лудило Malay: Mati Kegilaan Maltese: Inanimata Insanitá Maori: Haurangi Popohe Marathi: मंद वेडेपणा Nepali: निर्जीव पागलपन Norwegian: Livløse Sinnsykdom Papiamento: Mortal Loko Pashto: ليوني وژل شوي Persian: جنون بی جان Polish: Inanimate Insanity Portuguese: Insanidade Inanimado (Brazillian Portuguese), Morto Insanidade (European Portuguese) Punjabi: ਬੇਜਾਨ ਪਾਗਲਪਣ Romanian: Neînsuflețit Nebunie Romansh: Mort Ravgia Russian: Неодушевлённое Безумие Sardinian: Morti Maccu Serbian: Neživa Ludilo Sinhala: අප්රාණික උමතුවට Slovak: Neživý Šialenstvo Somali: Waali Walax Sorani Kurdish: شێتيى بێگيان Spanish: Inanimate Insanity (American Spanish), Muerto Insania (European Spanish) Swedish: Livlös Vansinne Tajik: Год тобеъанд Tamil: உயிரற்ற பைத்தியக்கார Turkish: Ölü Deli Turkmen: Üzňelik Gabarçyk Ukranian: Неживе Безумство Urdu: اچیتن پاگلپن Uzbek: Jonsiz Telba Western Frisian: Dwylsin Dea Yiddish: מעשוגאַס ינאַנאַמאַט Yoruba: Okú Irikuri Object Overload Afrikaans: Objek Oorlai Albanian: Objekt Mbingarkesë Arabic: الكائن الزائد Armenian: օբյեկտ ծանրաբեռնված Azerbaijani: Obyekt Yükləməyə Basque: Objektu Gainkargatu Belarusian: Аб'ект Перагрузкі Bengali: অবজেক্ট ওভারলোড Bulgarian: Обект Претоварване Chinese: 对象超载 Croatian: Objekt Preopterećenja Czech: Objekt Přetížení Danish: Objekt Overlast Dutch: Object Overload Estonian: Objekti Ülekoormus Faroese: Lutur Overløða Filipino: Overload Bagay Finnish: Esine Ylikuorma French: Objet de Surcharge (European and Belgian French), Surchargé Objets (Canadian French) Galician: Obxecto de Sobrecarga German: Objekt Überladen Greek: Αντικείμενο Υπερφόρτωσης Gujarati: ઓબ્જેક્ટ ભારને Hausa: Abu Obalodi Hawaiian: Mea Nonanona Hindi: ऑब्जेक्ट ओवरलोड Hungarian: Objektum Tehertöbblet Icelandic: Hlut Ofhlaða Igbo: Ihe Bufee Indonesian: Obyek Berlebihan Italian: Object Overload Japanese: オブジェクト過負荷 Javanese: Obyek Kakehan Kannada: ವಸ್ತು ಮಿತಿಮೀರಿದ Korean: 개체 과부하 Latvian: Objekts Pārslodze Lithuanian: Objektų Perkrova Macedonian: Објектно Преоптоварување Malayalam: ഓബ്ജക്റ്റ് അധികഅനുവദിക്കല് Maori: Ahanoa Whakawaha Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट ओव्हरलोड Nepali: ओब्जेक्ट अधिभार Norwegian: Objekt Overlade Persian: بیش از حد شی Polish: Obiekt Przeciążenie Portuguese: Sobrecarga Objectos (Brazillian Portuguese), Objeto de Sobrecarga (European Portuguese) Romanian: Obiect Împovara Russian: Объект Перегрузки Serbian: Objekat Preopterećenje Slovenian: Objekt Preobremenitvi Spanish: Objeto de Recargo Swedish: Invända Påtryck, Objekt Påtryck (Scania and Finland) Tajik: Изофабори Воситаҳои Объекти Tamil: சுமையில் கருவிகள் பொருள் Telgu: ఓవర్లోడ్ ఇన్స్ట్రుమెంట్స్ ఆబ్జెక్ట్ Thai: วัตถุเกินพิกัด Turkish: Nesne Aşırı Turkmen: Artdyrma Obýekt Ukranian: Об'єкт Перегрузки Urdu: اعتراض اوورلوڈ Uzbek: Narsa Ortiqcha Yiddish: אָווערלאָאַד אָבדזשעקט Yoruba: Ohun Apọju Brawl of the Objects Afrikaans: Geraas van die Objekte Arabic: شجار الكائنات Armenian: ծեծկռտուք է օբյեկտները Azerbaijani: Obyektlərin Dava Belarusian: Аб'екты бойка Bengali: বস্তুর তোলপাড় Bosnian: Svađa Objekata Bulgarian: Сбиване не Обекитите Chinese: 在对象的争吵 Croatian: Svađa od objekata Czech: Rvačka objektů Danish: Objekterne's Slåskamp Dutch: Ruzie de van Objecten Esperanto: Kverelo de la Objektoj Estonian: Objektide Lööming Faroese: Lutur av Orðadráttur Finnish: Rähinä on Objekteja French: Baggare des Objets Galician: Altercação dos Obxectos German: Schlägerei von die Objekte Greek: Φιλονικία των αντικειμένων Gujarati: આ પદાર્થો બોલાચાલી Hebrew: קטטה של האובייקטים Hindi: ऑब्जेक्ट्स का विवाद Hungarian: Pörlekedik az Objektumok Interlingua: Altercation de les Objectos Italian: Brawl of the Objects Japanese: オブジェクトの乱闘 Kannada: ವಸ್ತುಗಳ ಗದ್ದಲ Kazakh: Объектілері төбелес Korean: 개체의 싸움 Latvian: Tracis Objektu Lithuanian: Muštynės Objektų Macedonian: Тепачка на Објекитите Maori: Whawhai o nga Taonga Marathi: वस्तूंची भांडण Nepali: वस्तुहरु को विवाद Norwegian: Krangle av den Objektene Papiamento: Ophetos Pleita Persian: نزاع و جدال از اشیاء Polish: Bijatyka Obiektów Portuguese: Briga dos Objectos (Brazillian Portuguese), Altercação dos Objetos (European Portuguese) Romanian: Încăierare de cei Obiectele Russian: Ссора Объектов Serbian: Tuča Objekata Slovenian: Vika od Objektov Spanish: Reyerta de los Objetos Swahili: Rabsha ya vitu Swedish: Bråk av den Objekten Tajik: Муноқиша иншоотҳои Tamil: பொருட்களை சகாக்கள் Telgu: ఘర్షణ వస్తువులు Thai: ทะเลาะกันของวัตถุ Turkish: Nesnelerin Kavga Ukranian: Свара з Об'єктів Uzbek: Narsa Janjal Welsh: Gwrthrychau y Ffrwgwd Western Frisian: Rûzje de fan Ûnderwerpen Yiddish: בראָל פון די אָבדזשעקץ Challenge to Win Arabic: استفزاز للفوز Armenian: մրցակցել հաղթելու Azerbaijani: Qazanmaq-ə a doğru Müsabiqə Basque: Irabazteko Lehiaketa Belarusian: Конкуренцій да Выйграць Bengali: গোপন পুরস্কার Bosnian: Takmičenje ka Osvojiš Bulgarian: Челиндж до Уин Catalan: Repte a Guanyare Chinese: 挑战赢 Croatian: Natjecanja do Pobjeda Czech: Konkurence do Výhra Danish: Udfordringen om at Vinde Dutch: Challenge to Win Esperanto: Konkurenci por Gajni Estonian: Väljakutse et Võita Filipino: Hamunin sa Manalo ng Finnish: Voittajaksi French: Défi à Gagner Galician: Sigilo Premio German: Herausforderung zu Sieg Greek: Πρόκληση να Νίκη Gujarati: જીતવા માટે પડકાર Hausa: Kalubalanci lashe Hebrew: אתגר כדי לנצח Hindi: चैलेंज तू विन Hungarian: Kìhìvás Nyerni Icelandic: Áskorun að Vinna Indonesia: Tantangan untuk Menang Irish: Dúshlán a Bhuachan Italian: Concorso a Vincera Japanese: 勝つために挑戦 Kannada: ಗೆಲ್ಲಲು ಸವಾಲು Kazakh: Жеңіске деген Бәсекелестікті Korean: 우승 도전 Lao: ສິ່ງທີ່ທ້າທາຍທີ່ຈະຊະນະ Latvian: Izaicinājums lai Uzvari Lithuanian: Laimėk į Konkursas Luxembourgish: Wibbeler Gewannen Macedonian: Конкуренција за да Победи Malayalam: യുദ്ധം രൂപം Maori: Whakataetae ki Wīni Marathi: स्पर्धा ते विजय Mongolian: Хож нь Сорилт Nepali: जित्न गर्न चुनौती Norwegian: Konkurransen å Vinne Pashto: ارزښتوړى Persian: چالش را به نفع Polish: Konkurowania do Wygrać Portuguese A Vitória Desafio (Brazillian Portuguese), O Prêmio Sigilo (European Portuguese) Punjabi: ਚੁਣੌਤੀ ਨੂੰ ਜਿੱਤ Romanian: Sfidare să Caștige Russian: Конкуренция до Выиграть Serbian: Конкуренција да Освоје Slovak: Konkurenca do Výhra Slovenian: Konkurenca do Zmaga Somali: Badisay ku Tartanka Spanish: Reto a Ganar (American Spanish), El Premio Sigilo (European Spanish) Swedish: Utmaning å Vinna Tajik: Шубња ба Нафармудаанд Telgu: ఛాలెంజ్ తు విన్ Thai: ความท้าทายที่จะชนะ Turkish: Kazanmak-e doğru Meydan Turkmen: Şol Ýeňiji Ukranian: Конкуренція до Виграти Urdu: مقابلہ جیتنے کے لئے Uzbek: G'alaba qozonish uchun sinab Welsh: Heriau I ennill Yiddish: טשאַלאַנדזש צו געווינען Yoruba: Koju si Bori Shape Battle Arabic: شكل المعركة Armenian: ձեւը պայքար Azerbaijani: Şekli Döyüş Bengali: আকার যুদ্ধ Bosnian: Oblik Bitka Bulgarian: Шейп Бой Chinese: 外形战 Croatian: Bitka na Oblici Czech: Tvar Bitva Danish: Form Kæmp Dutch: Gestalte Strijd Estonian: Kuju Lahing Faroese: Gera Stríða Finnish: Muoto Taistelu French: Forme Lutte Galician: Forma Loita Georgian: ფორმის ბრძოლა German: Kämpfen Formen Greek: Σχήμα Μάχης Hausa: Siffa Yaƙi Hebrew: קרב צורה Hindi: शेप लड़ाई Hungarian: Alak Csata Indonesia: Pertempuran Bentuk Irish: Cruth Cath Italian: Forma Battaglia Japanese: 形状の戦い Javanese: Wangun Perang Kannada: ಆಕಾರ ಯುದ್ಧದಲ್ಲಿ Kazakh: Күресте Кескінге Khmer: សមរភូមិរូបរាង Korean: 모양 전투 Lao: ຮົບຮູບຮ່າງ Latvian: Forma Kaujas Lithuanian: Pavidalo Mūšis Luxembourgish: Form Schluecht Macedonian: Обликот Битката Maltese: Forma Battalja Maori: Hanga Whawhai Marathi: आकार लढाई Mongolian: Дүрс Дайн Nepali: आकार युद्धमा Norwegian: Form Slaget Oriya: ଆକୃତି ଯୁଦ୍ଧ Oromo: Bifa Lolo Persian: نبرد شکل Polish: Kształt Bitwa Portuguese: Forma da Batalha (Brazillian Portuguese), Forma Luta (European Portuguese) Punjabi: ਸ਼ਕਲ ਲੜਾਈ Romanian: Formă Luptă Russian: Витва Форм/Фигур Saterland Frisian: Kamp Gestalt Serbian: Oblik Borba Slovak: Tvar Bitka Somali: Qaab Dagaal Sorani Kurdish: جەنگى شێوە Spanish: Forma de Lucha (American Spanish), Forma Lucha (European Spanish) Swahili: Vita Sura Swedish: Form Slaget Tamil: வடிவத்தை போர் Telgu: ఆకారం యుద్ధం Thai: การต่อสู้รูปทรง Turkish: Şekli Savaş Turkmen: Oytak Hokmunde Ukranian: Битва Форм/Фігур Uzbek: Shakl Urush Vietnamese: Trận Hính Welsh: Brwydr Siâp Western Frisian: Foarmje Striid Yiddish: שאַפּע שלאַכט Object Mayhem Afrikaans: Verminking Voorwerp Albanian: Objekt Sakatim Arabic: الفوضى الكائن Armenian: օբյեկտ խեղում Azerbaijani: Obyekt Yaralama Basque: Objektu Korapiloan Belarusian: Аб'ект Мяцеж Bengali: অবজেক্ট মারপিট Bosnian: Objekt Osakaćenje Bulgarian: Обект Осакатяване Catalan: Objecte Avalot Cebuano: Butang Salad Chinese: 对象混乱 Croatian: Cilj Osakaćenje Czech: Objekt Zmrzačení Danish: Objekt Hærgen Dutch: Object Mayhem Esperanto: Objekto Kripligo Estonian: Objekt Sandistamist Faroese: Uppreistur Lutur Filipino: Kagulo Bagay Finnish: Esine Sekasortoa French: Objet Grabuge Galician: Obxecte de Alvoroço Georgian: დასახიჩრება ობიექტი German: Objekt Körperverletzung Greek: Αντικείμενο Μακελειού Gujarati: ઓબ્જેક્ટ મેહેમ Hebrew: מהומה אובייקט Hindi: ऑब्जेक्ट तबाही Hungarian: Súlyos Testisértés Icelandic: Hlut Uppþot Igbo: Ihe Mmebi Indonesian: Obyek Aniaya Irish: Réad Phortaigh Italian: Object Mayhem Japanese: オブジェクト騒乱 Kannada: ವಸ್ತು ಮೇಹೆಮ್ Kazakh: Нысан Погром Korean: 개체의 신체 상해 Latin: Obiectum Mahemium Latvian: Objekt Sakropļošana Lithuanian: Sužalojimas Objektas Macedonian: Објект Осакатување Malay: Objek Keganasan Malayalam: ഒബ്ജക്റ്റ് അംഗഭംഗം Maltese: Oġġett Irvell Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट मेहेम Norwegian: Objekt Leven Pashto: څيز ناورين Persian: ضرب وشتم شی Polish: Objekt Okaleczenia Portuguese: Objeto de Alvoroço Romanian: Obiect Schilodire Russian: Объект Погрома Serbian: Objekt Osakaćenje Slovak: Objekt Zmätok Slovenian: Objekt Zločin Spanish: Objecto de Mayhem(American Spanish), Objeto Alboroto (European Spanish) Swedish: Object Mayhem Tamil: பொருள் சகதியில் Telgu: వస్తువు అల్లకల్లోలం Thai: วัตถุทำร้ายร่างกาย Turkish: Nesne Kargaşa Turkmen: Obýekt Gaaýmalaşyk Ukranian: Об'єкт Погром Uzbek: Isyon Narsa Welsh: Anrhefn Gwrthrych Yiddish: כייפעץ מייַהעם Object Universe Afrikaans: Objekt Universum Albanian: Objekt Gjithësi Arabic: الكون كائن Armenian: օբյեկտ տիեզերք Azerbaijani: Obyekt Kainatın Basque: Objektu Unibertso Belarusian: Аб'ект Вселеннай Bengali: অবজেক্ট মহাবিশ্ব Bosnian: Objekt Univerzum Bulgarian: Обект Вселена Cebuano: Butang Uniberso Chinese: 宇宙物体 Croatian: Objekt Univerzum Czech: Objekt Universa Danish: Objekt Universet Dutch: Object Universum Esperanto: Objekto Universo Estonian: Objekt Universum Faroese: Lutur Alheimur Filipino: Bagay Uniberso Finnish: Objekti Universumi French: Objet Univers Galician: Obxect Universo Georgian: ობიექტის სამყაროს German: Objekt Universum Greek: Αντικείμενο Σύμπαν Gujarati: પદાર્થ બ્રહ્માંડ Hebrew: יקום אובייקט Hindi: ऑब्जेक्ट ब्रह्मांड Hungarian: Objektum Univerzum Icelandic: Hlut Alheimurinn Interlingua: Objecto Universo Irish: Réad Cruinne Italian: Object Universo Japanese: オブジェクトの世界 Javanese: Obyek Semesta Kannada: ವಸ್ತು ಬ್ರಹ್ಮಾಂಡದ Khmer: ចក្រវាឡវត្ថុ Korean: 객체 우주 Kurdish: Armanc Gerdûn Lao: ຈຸດປະສົງຂອງຈັກກະວານ Latin: Obiectum Universum Latvian: Objekt Universs Lithuanian: Objektas Visata Luxembourgish: Objekt Universum Macedonian: Објект Универзум Maltese: Oġġett Univers Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट विश्वाचा Mirandese: Objecto Ouniberso Nepali: ओब्जेक्ट ब्रह्माण्डको Norwegian: Objekt Universet Papiamento: Opheto Universo Pashto: څيز عالم Persian: جهان شی Polish: Objekt/Obiekt Uniwersum Portuguese: Objeto Universo Punjabi: ਆਬਜੈਕਟ ਬ੍ਰਹਿਮੰਡ Romanian: Obiect Universului Russian: Объект Всёленной/Вселенной Saterland Frisian: Objekt Universum Serbian: Objekt Univerzum Serbo-Croatian: Objekt Univerzum Slovak: Objekt Universa Slovenian: Objekt Univerzum Spanish: Objecto Universo (American Spanish), Objeto Universo (European Spanish) Swedish: Objekt Universum Tamil: பொருள் பிரபஞ்சத்தின் Telgu: వస్తువు విశ్వం Thai: จักรวาลวัตถุ Turkish: Obje Unıverse Turkmen: Obýekt Älem-Jahan Ukranian: Об'єкт Вселеннай Urdu: کائنات میں آبجیکٹ Uzbek: Narsa Olam Vietnamese: Vũ trụ Đồ vật Welsh: Gwrthrychau yn y Bydysawd Western Frisian: Ûnderwerp Hielal Yiddish: אָבדזשעקט וניווערסע Yoruba: Ohun Aiye The Strive For The Million Armenian: Է Ձգտում է միլիոն Azerbaijani: Çalışqan üçün ən Milyon Belarusian: Імкнецеся да за Мільён Долараў Bengali: মিলিয়ন জন্য সংগ্রাম Bosnian: U Težite za Miliona Bulgarian: Стремежът за милион Catalan : Lluitant pel Milió Cebuano: Ang Paningkamot alang sa Milyon Chinese: 在努力为万 Czech: Usilovat o pro Milion Dolarů Danish: Kampen om Millionen Dutch: Streef naar het Miljoen Esperanto: Agadi por la Miliono Estonian: Püüdleme Miljonit Finnish: Pyrkikää Million French: Le S'efforcer pour l'million Georgian: მიისწრაფიან მილიონი German: Die Steben für die Million Greek: Η Προσπάθεια για την Εκατομμύριο Gujarati: આ મિલિયન માટે લડવું Hebrew: לשאוף ל מִילִיוֹן Hindi: लाख के लिए प्रयास करते हैं Hungarian: Törekedjünk a egy millió Icelandic: Kappkosta fyrir milljón Igbo: Gbalịsie ike n'ihi na a nde Indonesian: Berusaha untuk satu juta Japanese: 万人のための努力 Kannada: ಒಂದು ಮಿಲಿಯನ್ ಶ್ರಮಿಸಬೇಕು Korean: 백만을 위해 노력 Lao: ສູ້ຊົນສໍາລັບລ້ານ Latin: Contendunt igitur Decies Latvian: Censties par Miljoniem Lithuanian: Siekiame pergalė Viena Milijonas Dolerių Maltese: Il Jistinkaw għall-Miljun Maori: Ko te tohe mo te Miriona Marathi: दशलक्ष प्रयत्नांची पराकाष्ठा Mongolian: Сая төлөө хичээ Nepali: यो पनि लाख लागि प्रयास Norwegian: De Strever for det Million Persian: تلاش برای میلیون Polish: Dążyć do Miliona Portuguese: Esforçar para o Milhão Punjabi: ਲੱਖ ਦੇ ਲਈ ਕੋਸ਼ਿਸ਼ ਕਰਦੇ Romanian: Se luptă pentru a Milionul Russian: Стремление к Миллиону Serbian: Težite Milliona Slovak: Usilovať miliónov Slovenian: Prizadevamo si za milijon Somali: Ayaa ku dadaalnaa Milyan ugu Spanish: Esfuércese por el Millón Swedish: De Sträva för det Million Tamil: மில்லியன் கருவறையில் Telgu: మిలియన్కు పోరాడాలి Thai: มุ่งมั่นสำหรับล้าน Turkish: Milyon için çabala Ukrainian: Боротьба за Мільйон Urdu: ملین کے لئے کوشش Vietnmese: Các Phấn đấu cho Triệu Battle for Isle Sleep Arabic: معركة جزيرة النوم Armenian: Ճակատամարտ համար կղզի քնել Belarusian: Боевой за Спаць Высп Bengali: আইল অব ঘুম জন্য যুদ্ধ Bulgarian: Битката за Айл Съня Chinese: 争斗为岛睡眠 Croatian: Bitka za Otoci Spavanja Czech: Bitvy za Spát Ostrůvek Danish: Slaget om Sove Øen Dutch: Slag voor Isle Slaap Finnish: Taistelu for Uni Islessa French: Bataille pour Sommeil Île Georgian: ბრძოლა ძილის კუნძულები German: Kämpfe für Insel Schlaf Greek: Μάχη για το Νήσο Ύπνος Gujarati: ઇસ્લે સ્લીપ માટે યુદ્ધ Hausa: Yaqin ga Tsibiri Barci Hebrew: קרב על איי השינה Hindi: आइल नींद के लिए लड़ाई Hungarian: Harcolj mert a Alvás Szige Icelandic: Berjast fyrir Eyjunni Svefni Indonesian: Pertempuran untuk Pulau Tidur Irish: Ag Streachailt a Chodladh ar an Oileán Japanese: 島に眠るのに苦労 Javanese: Peperangan bwt kanggo Pulo Cilik kang Tentrem Kannada: ನಿದ್ರೆ ದ್ವೀಪದ ಬ್ಯಾಟಲ್ Kazakh: Атыс-шабыс арал үшін ұйықтайды Khmer: ការប្រយុទ្ធសម្រាប់ការកោះគេង Korean: 섬 수면 전투 Latin: Proelium pro Insulæ Somnus Latvian: Cīnās gulēt uz salas Lithuanian: Mūšis dėl Salos Miego Malay: Berjuang untuk Tidur di Pulau Maltese: Ġlieda għall Gżira Rieqed Marathi: आइल झोप साठी लढाई Norwegian: Kjemp for Øy Søvn Pashto: خوب تر لاسه کولو لپاره بيلې Polish: Bojowy za Wysp Spać Portuguese: Batalha para Ilha Sono Punjabi: ਲਈ ਲੜਾਈ ਟਾਪੂ ਨ ਦ ਦਾ Romanian: Luptai pentru Somnului Insulei Russian: Битва за Остров Сна Spanish: Battle for Isla Sleep (American Spanish), Pelea para Sueño Isla Swedish: Kämpa för Islen Sömn Thai: ต่อสู้เพื่อเกาะนอน Ukranian: Боротьба за Стрівець Сна Welsh: Brwydr ar gyfer Ynysigau Cwsg Yiddish: שלאַכט פֿאַר ייליץ סליפּ Through the Woods Albanian: Nëpërmjet Pyjeve Arabic: من خلال وودز Armenian: Միջոցով անտառում Basque: Basoan Belarusian: Цераза Лес Bengali: পিপে মাধ্যমে Bosnian: Kroz šumu Bulgarian: Чрези Гората Catalan: A través del bosc Chinese: 穿过森林 Croatian: Kroz šumu Czech: Přes Lesem Danish: Gennem skoven Dutch: Door het Hout Esperanto: Tra la Arboledas Estonian: Läbi metsa Faroese: Við Skógur Finnish: Metsän läpi French: À travers les bois Galician: En Todo o Madeiras Georgian: მეშვეობით ტყეში German: Durch den Wald Greek: Μέσα από τις ξύλα Gujarati: આ વુડ્સ દ્વારા Hebrew: דרך היער Hindi: जंगल के माध्यम से Icelandic: Með sem skóginum Igbo: Site n'ọhịa Indonesian: Melalui Hutan Italian: Attraverso le Boschi Japanese: 森の中を Kannada: ಮೂಲಕ ವುಡ್ಸ್ Korean: 숲을 통해 Kurdish: Daristan Lao: ຜ່ານໄມ້ Latvian: Caur mežā Lithuanian: Per mišką Luxembourgish: Duerch dem Wald Macedonian: Низ шумата Malay: Melalui Hutan Maltese: Permezz tal-imsaġar Norwegian: Gjennom skogen Persian: از طریق جنگل Polish: Poprzez lasy Portuguese: Através das madeiras (Brazillian Portuguese), Ao longo dos madeiras (European Portuguese) Romanian: Prin pădure Russian: Через Лес Saterland Frisian: Truuge die Busk Serbo-Croatian: Širom Šume Slovak: So Lesom Spanish: A través de las maderas (NOTE: Castillian Spanish, not Latin-American Spanish) Swedish: Genom skogen Tamil: காடுகளின் வழியாக Thai: ผ่านป่า Turkish: Ile Orman Turkmen: Arkaly Tokaý Ukranian: Через Ліс Vietnamese: Với rừng Welsh: Gyda'r coed Western Frisian: Mei e Bosk Yiddish: מיט די וואַלד Object Land Arabic: الأرض كائن Armenian: օբյեկտ երկիր Azerbaijani: Obyekt Torpaq Basque: Objektu lurrak Bengali: অবজেক্ট জমি Bulgarian: Обект Земя Catalan: Objecte Terra Chinese: 目标土地 Croatian: Objekt zemljišta Czech: Objekt Země Danish: Objekt Jord Dutch: Object Land Estonian: Objekti Maa Faroese: Lutur Land Finnish: Esine Maa French: Objet Terres Galician: Terra Obxecto Georgian: ობიექტის მიწის German: Objekt Land Gujarati: ઑબ્જેક્ટ જમીન Hebrew: קרקע אובייקט Hindi: वस्तु भूमि Hungarian: Objektum Föld Icelandic: Hlutur Landið Irish: Talamh Réad Italian: Object Land Japanese: オブジェクトの土地 Kazakh: Объект Жер Khmer: ដីវត្ថុ Korean: 개체의 땅 Latin: Objectum Terram Latvian: Objekts Zemes Lithuanian: Objektu Žemė Luxembourgish: Objekt Land Macedonian: Објект Земјиште Malayalam: ഒബ്ജക്റ്റ് ഭൂമി Maltese: Għan art Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट जमीन Norwegian: Objekt Land Polish: Objekt Ląd Portuguese: Objeto Terra (Both Brazillian and European/Lusitanian) Romanian: Obiect Teren Russian: Земля Объектов Slovenian: Zemljišče Predmet Somali: Dhulka Shey Spanish: Objecto de Tierras (American Spanish), Objeto Tierras (Castillian Spanish) Swedish: Objekt Land Tamil: பொருள் நிலம் Telgu: ఆబ్జెక్ట్ భూమి Thai: ที่ดินวัตถุ Turkish: Nesne Arazi Ukranian: Об'єкт Землю Yiddish: כייפעץ לאַנד Object Insanity Albanian: Objekt Waansin Arabic: الجنون الكائن Belarusian: Аб'ект Шаленства Bengali: অবজেক্ট বাতুলতা Bosnian: Objekt Ludilo Bulgarian: Обект Лудост Catalan: Objecte Bogeria Chinese: 目标疯狂 Croatian: Objekt Ludilo Czech: Objekt Šílenství Danish: Objekt Sindssyge Dutch: Object Waanzin Estonian: Objekt Vaimuhaigus Finnish: Esine Järjettömyys French: Objet Folie Galician: Obxecto Insania German: Objekt Wahnsinn Greek: Αντικείμενο παραφροσύνη Hebrew: טירוף אובייקט Hindi: वस्तु पागलपन Hungarian: Objektum Őrület Icelandic: Hlut Geðveiki Indonesian: Obyek Kegilaan Irish: Gealtachta Réad Italian: Object Insanity Japanese: オブジェクトの狂気 Korean: 개체 광기 Latin: Objectum Insania Latvian: Objekts Ārprāts Lithuanian: Objektas Veiksnumas Macedonian: Објект Лудило Malay: Kegilaan Obyek Maltese: Oġġett Insanitá Maori: Poke Ahanoa Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट वेडेपणा Nepali: वस्तु पागलपन Norwegian: Objekt Sinssykdom Persian: جنون شی Polish: Obiekt Szaleństwa Portuguese: Objecto Insanidade (Brazillan Portuguese), Objeto Insanidade (Lusitanian) Romanian: Obiect Nebunie Russian: Объект Безумия Serbian: Objekt Ludilo Slovak: Objekt Šialenstvo Spanish: Objecto Insania (American Spanish), Objeto Insania (Castillian Spanish) Swahili: Kitu Kuchanganyikiwa Swedish: Objekt Vansinne Tamil: பொருள் பைத்தியம் Telgu: ఆబ్జెక్ట్ పిచ్చితనం Thai: บ้าวัตถุ Turkish: Nesne Deli Turkmen: Obýekt Dälilik Ukrainian: Об'єкт Безумство Urdu: آبجیکٹ پاگلپن Uzbek: Obyekti Jinnilik Welsh: Hwallgofrwydd Gwrthrych Yiddish: אָבדזשעקט מעשוגאַס Object Brawl Belarusian: Аб'ект Бойка Bengali: অবজেক্ট তোলপাড় Bulgarian: Предмет Сбиване Croatian: Objekt Svađa Czech: Objekt Rvačka Danish: Objekt Slagsmål Dutch: Object Ruzie Estonian: Objekt Lõugama Finnish: Esine Rähinä French: Objet Bagarre German: Objekt Schlägerei Greek: Αντικείμενο καυγάς Gujarati: ઑબ્જેક્ટ બોલાચાલી Hebrew: קטטה אובייקט Hindi: वस्तु विवाद Hungarian: Tárgy a Viszály Indonesian: Perselisihan Objek Irish: Easaontas Réad Italian: Rissa Obiettare Japanese: オブジェクト乱闘 Kannada: ವಸ್ತು ಗದ್ದಲ Khmer: ជម្លោះវត្ថុ Korean: 객체 싸움 Lao: ຈຸດປະສົງຂອງການຜິດຖຽງ Latin: Quod Rixa Latvian: Objekts Kautiņš Lithuanian: Objektas Bartis Macedonian: Објектно тепачка Maori: Mea Whawhai Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट भांडण Norwegian: Objekt Krangle Polish: Obiekt Bijatyka Portuguese: Objecto Briga (Brazillian Portuguese), Objeto Briga (Lusitanian Portuguese) Romanian: Obiectului Certa Russian: Объект Ссоры Serbian: Objekat Tuči Slovenian: Predmet Pretep Spanish: Objecto Reyerta (American Spanish), Objeto Reyerta (European Spansih) Swahili: Kitu Rabsha Swedish: Objekt Bråk Tamil: பொருள் ஜோகன்ஸ்பெர்க் Telgu: ఆ కలహాలు Thai: การปะทะกันที่ Turkish: Nesne Kapışması Ukrainian: Об'єкт Бійка Urdu: کہ ہنگامہ آرائی Uzbek: Obyekti Janjal Vietnamese: Trận đấu giữa các Đồ vật Battle For Food Albanian: Beteja për Ushqim Arabic: المعركة من أجل الغذاء Azerbaijani: Ərzaq üçün-ə Döyüş Basque: Elikadura Gudua Belarusian: Бітва за Харчавання Bengali: খাদ্য জন্য যুদ্ধ Bosnian: Bitka za Hranu Bulgarian: Битката за Храните Chinese: 争夺食物 Croatian: Bitka za Hranu Czech: Bitva o Potraviny Danish: Kampen for Fødevarer Dutch: Strijd voor Voedsel Esperanto: Batalo por Nutraĵoj Estonian: Eest Võitlemisel Toidu Finnish: Taistelussa Ruoka French: Bataille de pour Bouffe Georgian: ბრძოლა საკვები German: Kampf um Speise Greek: Μάχη για τα Τρόφιμα Gujarati: ફૂડ માટે યુદ્ધ Hebrew: קרב על מזון Hindi: खाद्य के लिए लड़ाई Hungarian: Harc a Élelmiszer Icelandic: Orrusta fyrir Matvæli Indonesian: Pertempuran untuk Makanan Irish: Cath do Bhia Japanese: 食品のための戦 Javanese: Perang kanggo Makanan Kannada: ಆಹಾರ ಬ್ಯಾಟಲ್ Kazakh: Азық-түлік үшін Шайқас Khmer: សមរភូមិសម្រាប់អាហារ Korean: 식품 전투 Lao: ສໍາລັບອາຫານຮົບ Latvian: Cīņa par Pārtikas Lithuanian: Kova dėl maisto Luxembourgish: Kampf fir Liewensmëttel Macedonian: Битка за храна Maltese: Battalja għall-Ikel Marathi: अन्न ही लढाई Mongolian: Хүнс тулаан Nepali: खाद्य लागि लडाई Norwegian: Kampen for Maten Pashto: خواړه ډاډمن ګټل Persian: نبرد برای مواد غذایی Polish: Bitwa o Żywności Portuguese: Batalha da pela Comida (Brazillian Portuguese), Batalha de para Comida (Lusitanian Portuguese) Punjabi: ਫੂਡ ਦੀ ਲੜਾਈ Romanian: Bătălia de pentru Hrană Russian: Битва за Еду Serbian: Bitka za Hranu Slovak: Bitka o Potraviny Slovenian: Bitka za Prehrano Spanish: Batalla de por Comida (American Spanish), Pelea de por Comida (Castillian Spanish) Swahili: Vita kwa ajili ya Chakula Swedish: Batalj för Maten Telgu: ఆహార కోసం యుద్ధం Thai: การต่อสู้เพื่ออาหาร Turkish: Gıda Savaşmak Ukrainian: Битва за Їжу Urdu: کھانے کے لئے جنگ Uzbek: Oziq-ovqat uchun sur Welsh: Brwydr ar gyfer Bwyd Mystique Island Albanian: Mistikë ishull Arabic: جزيرة الغموض Azerbaijani: Mistik Aylend Belarusian: Містык Востраў Bosnian: Mistik Otok Bulgarian: Мистик Айлънд Catalan: Mística Illa Chinese: 奥妙岛 Croatian: Mistika Otok Czech: Mystika Ostrov Danish: Mystiske Øen Dutch: Mystique Island Estonian: Müstitsism Saar Faroese: Lutur Oyggjar av Gáta Finnish: Mystiikkaa Saari French: Île Mystique German: Mystik Insel Greek: Μυστίκ νησί Gujarati: મિસ્ટીક આઇલેન્ડ Hebrew: המיסטיקה איילנד Hindi: मिस्टिक द्वीप Hungarian: Misztika-Sziget Icelandic: Dulúð Eyja Indonesian: Pulau Mistik Italian: Mistica Isola Japanese: ミスティーク島 Kannada: ಮಿಸ್ಟಿಕ್ ದ್ವೀಪ Kazakh: Мистика Аралы Latvian: Mistika Sala Lithuanian: Mistyk Sala Luxembourgish: Mystik Insel Macedonian: Мистика Остров Norwegian: Mystikk Øya Polish: Mistyka Wyspa Portuguese: Mística Ilha Romanian: Mistică Insulei Russian: Мистический Остров Serbian: Mistikue Ostrvo Slovak: Mystika Ostrov Slovenian: Mistik Otok Spanish: Mística Isla Swedish: Mystiken Ön Telugu: మిస్టిక్ ద్వీపం Thai: เกาะขลัง Turkish: Mistik Adası Ukrainian: Містик Острів Urdu: پراسراریت کو مضبوط جزیرہ Uzbek: Sirlilik Orol Vietnamese: Đảo không khí thần bí Welsh: Ynys Dirgelwch Yiddish: מיסטיק אינזל Inanimate Fight-Out Afrikaans: Ontzield Strijduit Albanian: Luftuar pa Jetë Arabic: معركة غير حية من Armenian: Անկենդան Պայքար դուրս Azerbaijani: Cansız Mübarizə Belarusian: Неадушаўлёны Бой-аўт Bosnian: Nežive Borbavan Bulgarian: Неживата биятот Burmese: အဝိညာဏက၏ရန်ပွဲ Catalan: Inanimada de Lluita Chinese: 老成拼出来的 Croatian: Neživa Borba-van Czech: Neživý Boj-ven Danish: Livløse Kampud Dutch: Inanimate Fight-Out Esperanto: Inanimados Luktoel Estonian: Võitle Elutu Finnish: Eloton Taistellaulos French: Inanimée Luttesur Galician: Inanimado Loitafóra German: Unbelebten Ausfechten Greek: Άψυχο αγώνα έξω Hebrew: מאבק דומם החוצה Hindi: निर्जीव लड़ो और बाहर Hungarian: Élettelen Harcki Icelandic: Bardag Dauð Irish: An Comhrac in Neamhbheo Amach Japanese: 無生物ファイト出 Kannada: ನಿರ್ಜೀವ ಫೈಟ್ ಔಟ್ Kazakh: Жансыз Боем Korean: 생명이없는 싸움 아웃 Latvian: Nedzīvs Cīņaveic Lithuanian: Kova Negyvosios Macedonian: Апатичен Борбавон Malayalam: ഏതൊരു യുദ്ധം Maltese: Ġlieda Barra Mill-Inanimata Norwegian: Livløse Kamput Persian: بی جان مبارزه کردن Polish: Walka na Nieożywionej Portuguese: Inanimado de Luta (Brazilian Portuguese), Luta de Inanimado (Lusitanian Portuguese) Punjabi: ਬੇਜਾਨ ਲੜਾਈ ਬਾਹਰ Romanian: Lupta de Neînsuflețit Russian: Битва Неживых на Вылетание Serbian: Neživog Borba-van Slovak: Neživý Boj-von Slovenian: Nežive Bojod Spanish: Lucha de Inanimado Swedish: Kampen med Intelevande Tajik: Тобеъанд мубориза-берун Tamil: உயிரற்ற போராட்டத்தை Thai: การต่อสู้ที่ไม่มีชีวิตออก Turkish: Cansız Mücadele Ukrainian: Неживий на Боротьба Urdu: اچیتن جنگ سے باہر Uzbek: Jonsiz Janjal Vietnamese: Cuộc chiến vô tri vô giác ra Welsh: Difywyd Ymladd-Allan Yiddish: ינאַנאַמאַט קעמפן אויס The Color Challenge Albanian: Sfida Ngjyra Arabic: تحدي اللون Armenian: Է գույնը մարտահրավեր Belarusian: Колер Канкурэнцыя Bosnian: Boja Konkurencija Bulgarian: Цвят на Конкуренцията Burmese: အဆိုပါအရောင်စိန်ခေါ်မှု Chinese: 颜色大赛 Croatian: Boja Natječaj Czech: Barva Soutěž Danish: De Farve Udfordring Dutch: The Color Challenge Estonian: Värv Konkurentsi Finnish: Väri Kilpailu French: Le Couleur Défi Galician: O Cor Desafío German: Die Farbe Herausforderung Greek: Το χρώμα Πρόκληση Hebrew: צבע האתגר Hindi: रंग चैलेंज Hungarian: A Szín Kihívás Icelandic: The Litur Áskorun Indonesian: Tantangan Warna Irish: An Dúshlán Dath Japanese: 色の挑戦 Kazakh: Түс Челлендж Korean: 색상 도전 Latvian: Krāsa Izaicinājums Lithuanian: Spalva Iššūkis Macedonian: Натпреварот боја Malay: Pertandingan Warna Maltese: L-Isfida Kulur Nepali: रंग चुनौती Norwegian: Farge Utfordringen Persian: چالش رنگ Polish: Kolor Wyzwanie Portuguese: O Desafio Cor Romanian: Provocarea de Culoare Russian: Соревнование Цветов Serbian: Boja Takmičenje Sinhala: මෙම වර්ණ තරඟය Slovak: Farba Súťaž Spanish: El Concurso de Color Swedish: Färg Tävling Tamil: கலர் போட்டி Thai: การแข่งขันสี Turkish: Renk Yarışması Ukrainian: Кольорова Конкуренція Urdu: رنگین مقابلہ Uzbek: Rang Müsabaka Vietnamese: Cạnh tranh màu Welsh: Y Gystadleuaeth Lliw Yiddish: די קאָליר קאַמפּאַטישאַן Object Illusion Arabic: الوهم الكائن Armenian: Օբյեկտի Պատրանք Azerbaijani: Obyekt Illüziya Basque: Objektu Ilusioa Belarusian: Аб'ект Ілюзія Bengali: অবজেক্ট ডেনসিটি Bulgarian: Обект Илюзията Chinese: 幻想对象 Catalan: Objecte Illusió Croatian: Objekt Iluzija Danish: Objekt Illusion Dutch: Object Illusion Estonian: Objekt Illusioon Finnish: Objekt Illusion French: Objet Illusion Galician: Obxecto Ilusión Georgian: ობიექტის ილუზია German: Objekt Illusion Greek: Αντικείμενο Αυταπάτη Gujarati: ઑબ્જેક્ટ ઇલ્યુઝન Hebrew: אשליה אובייקט Hindi: ऑब्जेक्ट माया Hungarian: Objekt a Illúzió Icelandic: Hlut Tálsýn Indonesian: Ilusi Objek Irish: Réad lastaigh Dóibh Italian: Oggetto Illusione Japanese: オブジェクトの錯視 Javanese: Obyek Ilusi Kazakh: Объект Иллюзия Korean: 객체 환상 Latin: Objecto Ilusio Latvian: Objekts Ilūzija Lithuanian: Objekto Iliuzijos Macedonian: Објект Илузија Malay: Objek Ilusi Malayalam: ഒബ്ജക്റ്റ് മിഥ്യയാണ് Maori: Ahanoa Tokonga Marathi: ऑब्जेक्ट मोहजाल Mongolian: Обьектийн Хоосон Хуурмаг Nepali: ओब्जेक्ट भान्ति Norwegian: Objekt Illusion Persian: شیء خیال خام Polish: Obiekt Iluzję Portuguese: Objeto Ilusão Romanian: Obiect Iluzie Russian: Объект Иллюзия Serbian: Objekat Iluzija Slovak: Objekt Ilúzie Slovenian: Objekt Iluzija Spanish: Objeto Ilusión Swedish: Objekt Illusion Tajik: Объекти Хаёл Tamil: பொருளின் பிரமையை Telugu: ఆబ్జెక్ట్ భ్రాంతిని Thai: มายาของวัตถ Turkish: Obje Illüzyon Ukranian: Об'єкт Ілюзія Urdu: شئی وہم Uzbek: Obyekti Illüzyondur Vietnamese: Vật thể ảo giác Welsh: Rhith Gwrthrych Yiddish: כייפעץ אילוזיע Yoruba: Ohun Iruju Objects At War Afrikaans: Voorwerpe At War Albanian: Objektet në luftë Arabic: الأشياء في الحرب Armenian: Օբեկտներ պատերազմի Azerbaijani: At War obyektləri Basque: Objektuak War At Belarusian: Аб'екты на вайне Excellent Entities Afrikaans: Uitstekende Entiteite Arabic: الكيانات ممتازة Armenian: գերազանց են անձանց Azerbaijani: Əla Öğeleri Belarusian: Цудоўны Прадметаў Bengali: চমৎকার সত্ত্বা Bosnian: Izvrsni Stavke Buglarian: Превъзходен Образуванията Catalan: Excellent Entitats Chinese: 优秀的实体 Croatian: Odličan Stavke Czech: Vynikající Položky Danish: Fremragende Enheder Dutch: Uitstekende Entiteiten Esperanto: Bonega Estaĵoj Estonian: Suurepärase Üksused Filipino: Mahusay na Entidad Finnish: Erinomainen Yhteisöt French: Excellentes Entités Galician: Excelentes Entidades German: Exzellente Entitäten Greek: Άριστο Οντότητες Hebrew: מצוין היישויות Hindi: अपनी उत्कृष्ट संस्थाओं है Hungarian: Kitűnő Tételek Icelandic: Afbragðsgóður Atriði Indonesian: Entitas Unggul Irish: Aonáin den Scoth Italian: Eccellente Entità Japanese: 優れたエンティティ Kazakh: Тамаша Тауар Korean: 우수한 엔티티 Latvian: Teicamas Preces Lithuanian: Puikus Prekės Macedonian: Извонредни Ентитети Malay: Cemerlang Entiti Malayalam: ഉത്തമം എൻടിറ്റികൾ Maltese: Eċċellenti li Entitajiet Norwegian: Ypperlig Entiteter Persian: بسیار خوب عالی مؤسسات و نهادهای Polish: Doskonałe Przedmiotów Portuguese: Excelentes Entidades Romanian: Excelent Entități Russian: Превосходные Предметы Slovak: Vynikajúca Entiti Spanish: Excelente Entidades Swedish: Excellent Entiteter Tajik: Аъло Объектҳои Tamil: நன்று பொருள்கள் Telugu: ఎక్షెలెన్త్ ఎంతితీస్ Thai: ที่ดีเยี่ยมวัตถุ Turkish: Mükemmel Ürün Ukrainian: Відмінно Предмети Urdu: شاندار ہوئی اشیاء Vietnamese: Các đối tượng xuất sắc Welsh: Gwrthrychau Rhagorol Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:II Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:II(2) Category:Bfdi(a) Category:BFIS Category:BOTO Category:CTW Category:OU Category:AW Category:Anthropomorphic World Category:OO Category:OM